The invention relates to a patrol vehicle safety mirror. More particularly, the invention relates to a mirror which mounts onto a patrol vehicle, and is forwardly oriented therefrom, for allowing an officer to watch a stopped vehicle in front of the patrol vehicle, while the official is walking from the stopped vehicle back to the patrol vehicle.
It is often said that the most dangerous activity a police officer-routinely engages in is approaching a stopped vehicle. Even during a seemingly routine traffic stop and when a police officer takes every conceivable precaution, there still exists considerable danger.
One danger that has been seemingly unavoidable is encountered after a police officer has approached a stopped vehicle, and then walks back to the patrol car. During that time period, the officer is most vulnerable, since the officer's back is to the stopped vehicle. All too often at this point, the stopped vehicle suddenly drives off—or its driver or passenger attempts to harm the officer.
Another danger stems from oncoming traffic, as a well-trained officer tends to keep his/her eyes on the stopped driver while walking back to the patrol car. Unfortunately, this itself places the officer in “harms way”, since the officer is often walking in a lane of traffic while not simultaneously watching the traffic—especially when the stopped patrol car is blocking a lane of traffic, and drivers are moving into the proximity of the officer who is walking back to his vehicle. In fact, numerous officers have been struck and killed by traffic in this very scenario.
Some attempts have been made to develop mirror systems that provide a forward view to a driver. However, these systems are intended to be used while seated in the vehicle—often to provide a view that cannot otherwise be obtained from the driver's vantage point. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,779 to Gonzales, U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,552 to Thau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,821 to Brewster, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,178 to Lan et al. disclose various systems that employ multiple mirrors or lenses to enhance the view of the driver.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use they would clearly not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as described hereinafter.